


A Speciality In Relaxation

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Multi, Multiamory March, Orgy, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: When it comes to stress relief, Shaggy is Mystery Inc's go-to guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), and [Porn Battle](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "stress".

Shaggy’s not exactly naïve when it comes to his reputation. 

Yeah, he’s kind of a screw up. He’s not denying that. 

He and Scoob, they have a habit of unravelling and sabotaging Mystery Incorporated’s carefully laid out ghost-catching plans every single time. They stumble through each case through sheer dumb luck. They do help in their own way, sure, but it’s usually by accident, when they’re in the process of running away and happen to run straight into whatever it is they’re running _from_.

Shaggy has his moments, of course, but he knows most of the residents of Coolsville think he’s a total dweeb. Half the time people seem to think he’s the team mascot more than they think Scooby is. And, well, Scooby’s a _dog_.

But Shaggy doesn’t mind. He has his place in the team, his role, and he’s confident in it. 

He’s the heart of the group, he’s the voice of trepidation, he’s the provider of awesome sandwiches. 

And when necessary, Shaggy is the team’s stress relief.

He listens to Daphne and Fred and Velma excitedly buzz about things he barely understands, from particle physics to make-up. He lets them rant when the frustration of the job is getting to be too much. And when they don’t want to talk, he’s there to listen to music with Daphne or toss a ball with Fred or have his lap serve as a footrest for Velma while she reads. They’re his friends and he _always_ loves spending time with them.

But sometimes they need something more than just his company, and Shaggy loves that the most.

When Daphne’s stressed, she likes to pamper herself, and her favourite way to do that is with Shaggy’s mouth. She hikes her short skirt up around her waist, and her legs up over Shaggy’s shoulders, and he moans against her cunt, licking her open over and over. She likes it best when he moves slow, her go-go boots creaking against his ears, and she’s always so _hot_ beneath Shaggy’s tongue. 

Daphne sprawls out on the bed, her red hair fanning out around her, and Shaggy sucks at her clit, his mouth slick with her pleasure. Daphne’s legs are strong, and they squeeze around his head when she comes, and for a blissful moment Shaggy is completely enveloped by her heat and her taste as she rides his mouth over the edge. And then afterwards she smiles up at him, and he can see the tension’s drained out of her, the stress gone. He smiles back, and she rubs a thumb over her juices where they’re smeared across his lower lip. People might think Daphne’s prissy about her appearance and wouldn’t like getting messy, but she always gives the best post-coital kisses, dirty and deep, the mouths both getting heavy with her taste.

When Fred’s stressed, he tries to hold it all inside, until he’s vibrating with too much expectation, too much pressure, and fit to burst. He looks like an immovable rock, but when Shaggy touches him he always melts into it, and when Shaggy goes to his knees Fred moans before Shaggy’s even mouthed at him through his trousers.

Once their clothes are gone, Shaggy gets to have the sensation of opening up for Fred, jaw going slack, throat relaxing, head tilted back. Fred’s cock against his tongue is heavy, and his fingers grip at Shaggy’s long hair, and Shaggy will never cut it because he loves the way Fred’s hands tangle up in it when he starts to thrust. He always has to urge Fred to move his hips faster, harder, but when Fred finally lets go and starts to fuck Shaggy’s mouth in earnest it makes Shaggy’s toes curl. Because that’s what Fred needs, to _let go_ , and Shaggy’s only too happy to help that along. The back of Shaggy’s throat burns in that not-quite-numb way that makes him feel full and perfect, gulping greedily when Fred spills in his mouth, all worries forgotten.

When Velma’s stressed, she can’t make her mind stop, the gears turning too fast, too much information to digest, but Shaggy can give her that peace. She straddles his lap, smiling softly at him, and he strokes his fingers over her panties until she’s a little breathless and a lot flushed, until her voice takes that tone where she’s not asking anymore, she’s _ordering_ him when she demands his fingers inside her.

He gives her one finger at first, then two, building the pressure and the friction gradually so her mind will settle in increments. By the time he’s up to three, Velma’s hands are digging into his shoulders, her eyes gone dazed behind her glasses. She’s dripping so much he can feel the slickness sliding over the heel of his hand, and her words slur, sounding needier the closer she gets. She starts to fuck herself down on his fingers towards the end, and Shaggy steadies her with his other hand and lets her take what she needs. Velma seals their mouths together when she comes, muffling her cries his lips, and she always goes boneless in his arms afterwards, but that suits Shaggy just fine because he’s a total cuddler.

Yup, Shaggy is the team’s stress relief, and he is _excellent_ at it.

Of course, the burden doesn’t always fall on him alone, although ‘burden’ is entirely the wrong word - ‘honour’ is more accurate. Sometimes everyone is stressed all at once. Or sometimes a case has been solved and they need to celebrate. Or sometimes it’s just a Tuesday and Shaggy decides they should all be in bed together and everyone happily agrees.

Then they all get to be there for each other, bodies moving together; the sprawl of Daphne’s legs around Velma’s hips, the hiss of Fred’s breath for the scratch of Velma’s blunt fingernails, the slide of Fred’s mouth down the arch of Daphne’s spine. And Shaggy’s there in the middle, skin-to-skin and surrounded by his friends, because he needs to make absolutely one-hundred-percent double-triple-quadruple certain that nobody is even the slightest bit stressed out. Which means Daphne licking the underside of his cock, or Velma sitting on his mouth, or Fred bent over Shaggy’s back as he fucks his way inside.

Shaggy has his role, one the people of Coolsville don’t need to know about, one he’s fiercely proud of.

And afterwards, he really _does_ make the most awesome sandwiches.


End file.
